To You in 2044(SPD Tribute)
SPD Tribute episode Plot Gia and Emma are trapped in a wormhole that takes them to the future world of 2044. Cruger promises to help them, but requires the girls to train at the SPD facility. Morgana, a previous villain returns for trouble. Summary Gia and Emma are out shopping for new clothes for their senior year. They are resting up outside the mall when unknowingly a time wormhole opens up beneath them. Gia and Emma scream as they are sucked in with their new clothes and morphers in tow. At the beach, the boys wonder how long Gia and Emma are taking to go shopping. They have plans to help Ernie plan for his new location. They are soon called in by Gosei. In the Crimson Skull, Silas tells them to wonder all they want, it won't do them any good. Vito shows up worried about Vekar, but Silas isn't that intimidated. Back in the Armada Mothership, Electras returns with his invention and Vekar is pleased by this. Damaras wonders what it does. Electras mentions it's a portable Time Wormhole Device and it is used at a specific time. Argus shakes his head in disapproval. In the forests, a woman in a purple and black uniform appear. Though she is known for her beauty and strength, she considers this form ugly in comparison to her Mora form. She is Morgana, a previous villain from SPD. Gia and Emma arrive in the future world 2044. They hold on to their shopping bags and morphers. Two criminals attempt to rob them until they are stopped by a woman in pink. She takes off her helmet and introduces herself as Sophie(cyborg) and she takes Gia and Emma to the SPD facility. Back in 2014, Morgana finds herself recruited by Vekar to take out the remaining four Rangers. He promises her a chance to restore her to her "Mora" form. Before she agrees, they are interrupted by the Space Pirates forcing Vekar to flee. Morgana faces Silas and Levira with anger in her eyes MORGANA: What are you doing here? You've ruined my deal with them. LEVIRA:(smiling sadistically) Silence, you pathetic worm. Levira transforms into her Green Knight form and engages in a fight with Morgana. She quickly defeats her. LEVIRA: You've got nothing to say don't you. What a weak little worm, always thinking her true form is uglier than her child form. Pathetic and Weak. MORGANA: How dare you say that out loud? You wouldn't know what it's like to to be hideous in the adult form. LEVIRA: Try me, weakling. Morgana gets up and transforms into her armor form to continue fighting Levira. Smirking, she powers up and is able to knock Morgana down and absorb her ability to her own use. Levira forces Morgana to de-transform and kicks her to the ground. LEVIRA: How pathetic and weak you are. Unlike you, I had always used my beauty, intelligence and strength to my advantage against those who fought me in the past. That was why I was invisible to the Armada unlike the others. She walks away with Silas and Morgana shows her fury towards Levira for calling her weak. In the Command Center, Troy, Noah, Jake and Orion are made aware of what happened to Gia and Emma. Before they could look for particles, they are sent to deal with Morgana. In 2044, Gia and Emma meet with Commander Doggie Cruger and tell him of their plight. He agrees to help out if they train here. Gia and Emma begin their training at the SPD facility. During their final leg of their training, Gia and Emma fights SPD's B-Squads' Red and Blue Rangers by going into their Super Megaforce forms. The battle proves to be tough due to Red's ability to multiply herself and Blue's ability to touch materials into diamonds. In the forests back in 2014, Troy and the others take on Morgana who proves to be much stronger then they anticipated. In 2044, Gia and Emma doesn't give up and become the Yellow and White Dino Rangers to slow them down along with MMPR's Yellow and Pink Rangers, Mystic Force's Yellow and Prink and RPM's Yellow and Silver Rangers. Defeated, Red and Blue reveal themselves as Elizabeth Delgado(Red) and Sydney Drew(Blue). They send Gia and Emma back home to 2014 with their stuff. Back in 2014, they get a call from Gosei and they arrive in time to stop Morgana. Using the SPD Keys, the Rangers become the SPD Rangers and slow her down They soon defeat Morgana going in Yellow and then Pink. She is then imprisoned again and given back to Z. Back in the Crimson Skull, Silas smirks in amusement as he watches Vekar berate Electras and Damaras for their failures. Levira notices another plan forming in his head and gives him a flu virus. SILAS: You come prepared. LEVIRA: I always do, Silas. Besides it's a good virus that will make the annoying, spoiled brat sick. Gia and Emma tells the boys of their adventures in 2044 as they help Ernie pitch an idea for his 2nd location. Argus watches on as he tries to maintain control over himself. The entity is shown to be a humanoid and he is seen waist down in a torn training uniform. ARGUS: Don't fight me please. I don't want more trouble from you. ENTITY: You can't hide from the truth in what we both are. The humanoid entity points to Noah and of whom Argus sees. ENTITY: He knows that we're human. Super Megaforce forms *Troy: SPD Red, Megaforce Yellow(Pants Version), MMPR Pink(Pants Version) *Noah: SPD Blue, Yellow Aquitian Ranger, OO Pink(Pants Version) *Gia: Yellow Dino Ranger, MMPR Yellow(twice), Mystic Yellow(skirted version), RPM Yellow, SPD Yellow, In Space Pink *Jake: SPD Green, Yellow Wind Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger(pants version) *Emma: White Dino Ranger(Skirted Version), MMPR Pink, Mystic Pink, RPM Silver Wing, SPD Pink, Yellow Wild Force, Samurai Pink *Orion: SPD Silver, Time Force Yellow, Turbo Pink(both pants version) Trivia *Morgana returns as a villain. *Gia and Emma trains at the SPD facility, unlike the Gokaigers. *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado is the 3rd female Red Ranger and the 2nd good overall. She follows Lauren Shiba and Charlie Haywood as the third female Red Ranger. *Sydney Drew is the 4th overall female Blue Ranger. The first one is Tori Hanson, followed by Madison Rocca and her friend "Z". However, she will be the first female blue ranger to wear the standard blue color *Sophie is revealed to be the Pink Ranger of the B-Squad. The Yellow and Green Rangers are unknown males. *The first of the Girl Power episodes. This will be followed by Mothina Strikes, The Powers of Pink and Personal Duel: Emma VS Levira